Brutal Elmore Episode
by NeutralProtagonist
Summary: This is the alternative sequence of the Daniel Lennard Episode and NO, I AM NOT USING DANIEL LENNARD IN THE STORY. I RESPECT THE GUY. Rated M for strong language, violence, and sexual details.


This is the alternative of the episode of Daniel Lennard's products and there is someone going after Nicole after watching her buy products at a cosmetics store. There already have been Elmore female citizens raped and is now Elmore's most wanted. He is now lurking around the neighborhood to find his next victim or his last. AGAIN, DO NOT READ IT IF IT IS NOT INTERESTING, OFFENSIVE OR IF YOU WANT TO WRITE RUDE COMMENTS. I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES WITH ANYONE. ENJOY

It has been awhile since Gumball, Anais, and Darwin were relieved that Nicole was not cheating on Richard with Daniel Lennard. But in the past week, there have been rape incidents that women described the rapist identical to Daniel Lennard. Elmore police have posted copies of the criminal of Daniel's identical all over the business areas but they are puzzled if this is the real guy or a copcat using a best seller's real name. Now it was up to Gumball and his siblings to prevent Nicole to be the victim of this "Daniel" since Richard is lazy most of the time.

Gumball: Damn it! Fucking Daniel was actually a real person!

Darwin: Shit. We have to protect from that evil sociopath.

Anais: We need to set up some traps for the sake of our family. What if he gets me too...

Gumball: (laughs) Anais, this is not fucking Home Alone with Kevin McCallister and second he wants adults, not stupid kids.

Anais jumps on Gumball and starts punching the shit out of him and he screams for mercy and Darwin breaks it up

Darwin: Calm down little girls, damn. Anyway, we have to get some weapons for protection.

Darwin gets a baseball bat with barbed wire from the tool shed and Anais gets a wooden plank while Gumball arms himself with a .38 special revolver.

Darwin: Woah! where the fuck you get that piece dude?

Gumball: I borrowed it from Rocky. I told him about the situation and he said the police take forever to respond so he let me borrow this.

Anais: You should let me hold it since you might not now how to use it.

Gumball demonstrates to Anais how to load, reload, and aim the gun.

Gumball: Are you all ready for this?

Darwin and Anais: FUCK YEAH!

Gumball: Let's protect our mom.

While the kids are ready to be armed, the rapist is at his safe house and has his arsenal too. He is packing a 9mm Glock (serial numbers erased) with 50 bullets in a sandwhich bag, a machete, and burglary profession tools. He is also staring Nicole's pictures with the hungry eyes

Rapist: (using a deep voice disguise) Nicole Watterson. When I get in your house, I'm going to lick that pussy of yours, finger it, and put my dick in there and in your ass too. After that, I might let you live with a child to care. (laughs like a maniac)

The rapist packs his arsenal, wears black civilian clothing along with a mask and the deep vioce changer, and starts to head out for his mission to the Watterson house.

Nicole: Alright kids, I installed a security system just in case of any burglars trying to break into our home.

Gumball: That piece of shit Daniel Lennard is coming to get you.

Nicole: Gumball, watch your language! And no, it could be any burglar.

Darwin: Mrs. Mom, stop playing stupid with us. We know you installed it because of that scumbag Lennard.

Nicole: Darwin!

Anais: Mom, please, we will do our best to protect you. Also, Rocky said it too that Elmore police take forever to respond.

Nicole: Where the hell did you get that from?

Anais: Rocky told Gumball about it.

Nicole: Rocky is a fucking loser. What the fuck does he know about the law? Hello, he is a school janitor for fucks sake.

Gumball: It doesn't matter mom. What matters is your life and we are going at war with this fucking crook.

Nicole: Alright! Enough with this horseshit and let's just go to bed and get this night over with!

The Wattersons head to their rooms while the rapist is watching through his car and gets ready to head to the house.

Rapist: (voice changer) Nicole, how I have been waiting for this moment. I know you are a fighter but you make my dick hard. I cannot masturbate to your pictures anymore. I need to go inside that tight pussy and that cute butthole of yours. I need you so bad. (laughs like a maniac)

The rapist gets out of the car and cuts the power box to prevent the alarm from activating. He then opens the back door that leads to the kitchen. He silently moves through the kitchen and is in the living room, where the bedroom of Nicole and Richard's is on plain sight. He can hear her having sex with Richard and starts getting turned on but mad at the same time.

Rapist: (voice changer in his mind) God damn it! That's suppose to be me with that sexy cat lady! This dog needs to go inside that pussycat! I'll kill that bastard pink bunny!

After waiting, they finally stop and Richard opens the door to get a midnight snack. Before opening the door, the rapist does some ninja move and hides behind the couch. Richard goes and grabs a sausage and before he returns to the bedroom, the rapist pulls out a handkerchief with some Chloroform and chokes out of Richard by surprise. Once he finishes with Richard, he grabs a potato fromn the kitchen and puts it in the muzzle of the Glock, making a homemade silencer. He drags Richard and tosses his unconscious body towards the room. Nicole is very shocked then the rapist makes his surprise with his silent Glock pointing at her before she can do anything.

Rapst: (locks and loads the Glock and uses the voice changer) Nicole. Where the fuck do you think you're going? Where is that beautiful ass going to? I hope you are going to the shower instead of calling the fucking porkers!

Nicole is shaking with fear but kind of mad at the same time

Nicole: Who are you and what the fuck do you want?

Rapist: I want to have sex with you Nicole. I have been thinking about your pussy and right now my dick is hard.

Nicole: Look, if you want money. Here take the money, my jewlery, the tv, anything but leave me alone and my kids.

Rapist: Shut the fuck up, bitch. I told you that I want that pussy of yours and that is it. Fuck your money, jewlery, and everything else. The question is that are you going to hand over your pussy or do I have to get violent? Please choose the first one, make it easier for you.

Nicole: Please, anything but that. My heart belongs to my husband ok. But you can have whatver you like-

Rapist: You are really pissing me the fuck off now bitch. I guess I have to get violent to get that pussy.

He closes the door and approaches to Nicole. Nicole tries to grab his gun but gets pistol whipped but it doesn't stop her. He gets a hold of Nicole's nightgown and rips it apart, exposing Nicole naked. She manages to run out of the room, slams the door on his face, and runs upstairs to the bathroom to get a towel to cover herself and runs toward the kids room and locks the door, using their drawer as their barricade and also the kids wake up.

Gumball: Darwin! Anais! Daniel Lennard is here!

Darwin and Anais wake up with their homemade weapons ready. They can hear the rapist charging at the door and trying to break in but is struggling and he is cussing out at Nicole

Rapist: You fucking cunt! You got me fucking pissed off now! I'm going to kill you after I'm done raping your pussy and your whole fucking family.

He finally breaks the door and opens fire at Nicole and the kids. The kids manage to hide under the bunk bed and unfortunately, Nicole gets shot at her leg, causing her to lose balance and fall. The rapist walks toward her slowly, grabbing his boner, and breathing heavily then approaches her and yanks her towel off, seeing the female cate naked with his eyes looking cold and dangerous. Nicole couldn't do anything but watch in fear and her eyes watering in tears.

Rapist: I fucking told you before did it? I didn't want to shoot you. We should've just had sex baby girl. I was only going to lick your tits and pussy, then fuck you in your pussy and your ass, then be on my way but you had to fight. This is your fault, fucking ho.

The rapist starts to pull down his zipper so he can try to rape her. Gumball, out of nowhere, draws his .38 revolver and orders the rapist to stand down from his mom.

Rapist: You think you're going to shoot me you fucking brat?

Gumball: Just get away from my mom, motherfucker! I don't want to shoot you!

The rapist stands up and starts taunting at Gumball.

Rapist: Come on and shoot me you fucking brat. Grow your little baby nuts and be a man. You want to protect your mommy? Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me.

Gumball backs away, looking feared while the rapist shows no sign of mercy and laughs like a maniac. He then quick draws his Glock to shoot Gumball but Darwin does a gutsy move and sneak attacks the rapist with the barbed wire bat. The rapist goes down on one knee and pistol whips Darwin. This angered Gumball and he shoots the rapist in one leg and drops his Glock out of sight. Gumball madly approaches the rapist and begins to pistol whip him a few times after the rapist laughs at Gumball. Nicole gets up with the help of Darwin and Anais and retains her balance at the bed. Gumball then tears off the rapist's mask and Nicole was shocked.

Nicole: Mad Dog! My ex-boyfriend! I thought I got you rid of my life!

Mad Dog: Hell nah, bitch. I came back for you because my dick is hungry for you. (laughs hard)

While Nicole and Mad Dog were arguing back and forth, Gumball lost his cool and started to savagely beat up Mad Dog. Mad Dog was bleeding from his face bad and Gumball had no sympathy for a crook like him. He locks and load his revolver like a savage.

Gumball: Any last fucking words, piece of shit?!

Mad Dog: (using his voice changer and laughing) GO TO FUCKING HELL BRAT.

Gumball executes Mad Dog, completely blowing his head off and blood and meat spreading the radius of Nicole and the other kids. After Gumball regains his senses, he breaks down and begs his mom he doesn't want to go to jail. Nicole, Darwin, and Anais comfort Gumball until the police arrive. They see Mad Dog dead and Donut cop decides to drop the premaditated murder charge on Gumball and the family could never be happier.

The end of this story. More stories coming soon. AGAIN, NO RUDE COMMENTS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE DAMN STORY. I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO HEAR YOUR WHINING AND CRAP.


End file.
